Stabilizers are installed on the corners of vehicles such as trailers, travel trailer, recreational vehicles and toy haulers for the purpose of stabilizing these vehicles while they are stationary.
The stabilizers are permanently installed to the underside bottom corners of the vehicle. During operation of the vehicle the stabilizers, which extend well below the frame of vehicle, can hinder ground clearance, particularly when driving off road or on uneven surfaces. The loss of ground clearance often causes the stabilizers and the vehicles to be damaged when the vehicle is driven.
it is desirable to remove the stabilizer before operating the vehicle. However because current stabilizer attachment systems are securely bolted or welded directly to the frame of vehicle, such being that they are not easily removed.